Winter Snow and Sugar Cookies
by Radioactive-Skylight
Summary: Its winter and two years after her recovery for Haruka Suzumiya. Its been rather quiet for her lately until she finds out about her sister's success and runs into a new friend and some from the past that's sure to change her life once more.
1. First Impressions

**Info:**

***This story is based off the future of Kiminozo Rumbling Hearts, about two years after her recovery from the coma accident. It takes place during the first winter of the year and new friends and secrets happen so be sure to read.* Pairings- MitsukiXTakayuki, ?XHaruka *The story also focuses on Haruka***

**First Impressions...**

_Winter..._

The sweet smell of Strawberry Daifuki filled the whole Suzumiya house.

"Mother, are you making sweets again?" Haruka walked into the kitchen greeting her mother with a delightful expression on her face. Noticing her sister sitting at the table looking at some papers she took a seat next to her.

"Akane, what is that?"

The younger girl raised her head and looked at her sister with a smirk.

"Oh, its nothing. Your silly, there's nothing there."

She giggled hiding the papers under the table.

Haruka smiled.

"Mother's making sweets, your looking at papers, there's got to be a special occassion!"

Akane and their mother looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll just go see what father is up to since you guys are hiding something from me."

Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room Haruka sat down next to her father who was cheering and watching his favorite sport, japanese style boxing.

"Come on, come o- Yes!" He jumped up off the couch after seeing one of the two fighting men get knocked down by the other.

Haruka looked at her father and giggled.

"Did your favorite guy win, father?"

Her father laughed and sat back down patting the seat.

"Have a look yourself."

She took a seat and sat back.

_Winner, Botan Takahashi._


	2. Headin' Home

**Headin' Home**

**Winner, Botan Takahashi!**

The fans cheered and screamed around the ring.

The long dark haired man sighed with a smile and wiped the sweat from his forehead feeling the pride in his match.

"Great job Takahashi! How does it feel to win another match so easily?"

Botan sneered.

It's not as easy as you think pal, that guy nearly busted my ribcage!

"Oh come on, no need for modesty. It wasnt that easy, but im glad I did it."

He smiled walking off as his trainer noticed he needed a break and took over the papparazi.

In the locker room Botan kicked the door shut with his foot and gulped down the water from his bottle and wiped his face with a towel. As he got up to start getting the sweaty clothes off he noticed his best friend Arashi walk over laughing.

He was a very large and buff man.

"Takahashi, nice win out there. Though the guy looked like he was about to eat you alive."

Botan smiled a little.

"Yeah I guess. I just cant wait to get out of the city."

Arashi looked at him with curiousity.

"Leaving so soon? Where you headin'?"

The mocha brown eyed boy smiled widely.

"Heading home with my little boy to take a visit for the holidays. My cousin called me up early this morning before the match and said he and his wife wanted me to come by... it's been almost two years since I left."

The man nodded and sat down.

"Well I dont blame you. Plus that little boy needs to go home. He's been so many places lately im sure he's home sick."

Botan looked at the locker and sighed.

"Yeah I know. He wont speak his mind with me but im sure he's feeling that way..."

Arashi chuckled.

"Since your leaving... why dont you find a woman?"

He looked at him glaring.

"Who says I need one pal?! Im just fine without one thanks."

The man walked off and laughed.

_A woman huh? Whatever..._


	3. Past Strangers

**Past Strangers**

Her father looked at his daughter who's mind was lost in the tv.

"Takahashi is almost your age, and he just so happens to be from this area."

Haruka looked at him with curiousity.

"Did you ever go to school with him?"

The strawberry haired girl looked down thinking.

"Im not sure..."

She smiled.

"Im going out for awhile."

Her father looked at her with caution.

"Would you like Akane to go with you?"

She shook her head.

"No i'll be alright."

As she walked over to put her shoes and coat on she looked back at the tv. and then thought some more.

Did I go to school with him? He seems rather familiar...

As she walked out the door and walked down the stairs she felt a cold breeze against her skin. The snow was rather pretty for this time of year and the sunlight glowing against it was an even more beautiful sight.

On her walk through the town she still wondered about this Takahashi fellow. His name seemed so familiar... one from her high school memories that she still had.

_Takahashi Botan..._

Maybe she wasn't thinking straight. The second thing on her mind was a hot cup of hot chocolate. Where to go to get one though...

As she walked around thinking she bumped into a very particular person who she didnt expect to see in years...

"Haruka?"

"T-Takayuki..."


	4. A Newfound Friendship

**A Newfound Friendship**

Takayuki and Haruka gazed at each other.

_Haruka..._

His mind went blank and his facial expression slipped.

"What are you doing around her- I mean... what a nice surprise to see you Haruka. It's been so long."

Her lips quivered.

"U-umm yes it has... I'd better get going now..."

She started to walk off but he layed his hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka, let's catch up."

She felt a bit uneasy about it and nodded as they headed into the Sky Temple.

Takayuki sipped his hot coffee and looked at Haruka's quiet apperance.

_She's changed so much since I've last seen her..._

"How are you these days, Haruka?"

Haruka looked at her cup and stirred it with a spoon.

"Just fine... it's been rather quiet and nothing has really went on lately."

Takayuki nodded.

"Yeah it's the same with me. Mitsuki and I-"

Please tell me im not here to talk about Mitsuki with you.

He stopped and closed his mouth not wanting to bother Haruka with the thought of them.

"So tell me Haruka, have you met anyone special?"

Haruka shook her head.

"Tell me something Takayuki...do you remember a Takahashi Botan?"

The brown-eyed man sat back against the chair.

"Come to think of it I do. Isn't he the guy that was getting into fights almost every other week?"

So that's how people remember him as...

"What's the matter Haruka, what brings him up?"

Haruka smiled.

"Oh... it's nothing. Nothing at all..."

She ran her fingers through her hair and drank some of her cocoa.

"So tell me Takayuki... how have you and Mitsuki been lately?"

Takayuki sat his coffee down.

"Actually... I haven't seen Mitsuki in about a year."

Haruka was shocked.

"What happened Takayuki?"

Takayuki looked at her with a blank look.

"We said our goodbyes."

She looked at him.

"Takayuki... I didn't mean to bother you with such a question."

Takayuki smiled.

"No Haruka, it's just fine. I'm really happy by myself... and besides me and Shinji have grown close again. Just like our High school days. Just a few weeks ago we wondered if we could ever have those days once again, and then I bumped into you today."

Haruka's face saddened.

"Takayuki... I don't think we can go back to those days. Too much has happened and I missed that time with you guys. Where you all grew up together and I had to grow up alone. I just... I don't see it happening."

Takayuki nodded with a sad expression.

Haruka stood up and hugged him.

"I've missed you Takayuki, and please tell Shinji I said hello. Maybe someday we can begin our friendship again and see where it takes lead."

He held her.

"It was good to see you Haruka."

She smiled and let go to walk out the door, sending a wave of goodbye.

_Haruka... you have changed._

He smiled.


	5. Leaving the City

**Leaving the City**

Im home!

Botan walked throught the door after kicking off his snow covered boots outside and shutting it.

A young boy ran through the house and jumped on him.

"Daddy!"

The long black haired man chuckled.

"Hi Sora, did you watch daddy's win?"

The little brown haired boy nodded and took ahold of his father's hair.

"Winner, winner, win-"

He stopped as he blew a raspberry.

His father laughed.

"I've got a surprise for you... how would you like to go home for the holidays?"

Sora smiled.

"Ahh, home! With Uncle Taiyo and Auntie Aiko?"

Botan nodded and held out the train tickets having his son snatch one.

"I want to hold mine like a big boy! Daddy, can I have your wallet?"

He took out his wallet and took out all of the money and slid it in his back pocket leaving change and a keychain.

"Here you are Sora."

Sora looked in the wallet and glared at Botan.

"Where'd you put all of the money?"

He smiled and pointed in the wallet.

"That is Sora... believe me."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his father.

"I believe you this time." He walked behind Botan and secretly snuck out the money from his back pocket and put it back in the wallet.

Botan walked upstairs to pack up their stuff and got Sora ready to leave.

At the train station Botan held Sora in his left arm and noticed a short blue haired woman that looked familiar. He looked around and heard them telling everyone to board the train before it left for back home. Sora nudged his fathers arm and smiled.

"Alright Sora, let's go" He laughed boarding the train.


End file.
